


Six Years

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Church has been through some shit. Caboose has been through some shit. Tucker's been through some shit. Six years later and Church can finally do what he's wanted to do for years. (Hint: it has to do with a ring)





	Six Years

**Author's Note:**

> Tuckington is very minor, sorry if I got your hopes up. :/
> 
> Tucker is transgender in this. It's implied at one point, but not very relivant so I don't mention it explicitly.

Six years. Six goddamn years Church had to wait for this moment. The moment that the literal love of his life would legally become his spouse. He had to wait through being with the wrong person, going through a bad break up, and most importantly; Falling for someone.

 

Church had never been much of one to fall easily, despite being asexual and demiromantic, he'd only ever loved one other person. Allison Texas. 

 

Tex had ruled Church’s life for a good three years before a fight of theirs got out of hand and Tex punched Church in the face. Broke his fucking nose. After the fight, Church stayed with Tucker for a while, until eventually Caboose moved in as well. Tucker and Caboose had to keep very close eyes on Church, he kept trying to go see Tex regardless of whether or not she'd hurt him again. She did eventually hurt him again, two cracked ribs.

 

By the time the healing process has ended, Church had been seeing a therapist for long enough to realize that he didn't need Tex anymore and him holding on to her so tight was only going to get him killed. A whole year more passed and Church was able to not only forget about Tex, but move on with his life and get his own apartment. Caboose went with Church and Tucker’s boyfriend, Washington, moved in with Tucker. During the year wherein which Church was healing, Tucker had had a child with some guy. Both Tucker and Church were able to heal from their messy breakups together.

 

While Tucker had a nice family going, Church had to spend most of his time with Caboose. This turned out to not be such a bad thing as Church got to know Caboose better. The two of them had similar pasts, Caboose’s injuries from past abuse being much more permanent; Caboose had severe brain damage from both physical injuries and ptsd. After about another whole year, the two asexuals began a romantic relationship. Caboose listened to Church, and Church understood Caboose. 

 

The start of their romantic relationship is about the same time as the six years started counting up. After only a few months, Church knew Caboose was the one for him. The two of them, after waiting for multiple tears, finally started college though. College took most of their time and energy for four years. Between school and jobs, neither of them had the time to propose (disregarding the fact that at that point, same-sex marriage still was not legal for some goddamn reason) nor plan a wedding.

 

Even after the four years of college, the two were lucky enough to get full time jobs almost immediately after graduation. With both of them working full-time jobs, they still had no time. Two more years and things at their work had finally calmed down enough that Church was able to go out and buy Caboose the best ring ever, of all time. They both had a calm month ahead, so now was the best time to propose. If they played their cards right, with same-sex marriage being legalized finally, they'd be able to have a spring wedding.

 

Church sat on the couch in his and Caboose’s living room, the coffee table holding Caboose’s favorite food. Caboose was due to walk through the door, home from work, any second. The anticipation of his arrival making the velvet box in Church’s pocket feel incredibly heavy.

 

The lock turned, causing Church to jump and watch as Caboose entered through the door. “Hello Church!” Caboose called loudly, turning to see Church on the couch.

 

“I can hear you fine, you don't need to raise your voice,” Church laughed as he wiped nervous sweat from his forehead.

 

“I'm sorry,” Caboose sincerely apologized as he shuffled around to put his shoes and coat away.

 

“No, no, it's fine. Nothing to be sorry about, I promise, buddy.” Caboose joined Church on the couch, happily pulling Church to sit on his lap. Caboose being much larger than Church, and most people for that matter, made this action infinitely times easier. “So how was work?” Church asked, pressing a light kiss to the bottom of Caboose’s chin.

 

“Church it was great!” Caboose laughed, a large smile growing on his face. “I had so much fun today!”

 

“I'm glad buddy. I made us dinner tonight, we should dig in.” Church began to get a plate put together on the coffee table for Caboose.

 

“Hey, these are all my favorite foods!” Caboose observed suspiciously.

 

“Yeah, I just want you to be happy and to show you how much I care about you.”

 

Caboose a took a bite of the food, smiled and then said, “Is it okay if I kiss you, Church?”

 

Church laughed at how sweet Caboose was all of the time. To think it took six fucking years to work up to this night. “Yes, of course, buddy.”

 

Caboose smiled brightly as he pressed his lips to Church’s. This was not their first kiss, not by a long shot. However, after six years, Caboose was still asking if it was okay to kiss made Church feel incredibly at ease. Nothing unexpected, nothing unwanted. “I love you Church,” Caboose mumbled into Church’s neck, where Caboose was holding him close.

 

“I love you too Caboose. Here, let me do something real quick,” Church wiggled out of Caboose’s snuggle to get on one knee on the living room floor.

 

“What are you doing?” Caboose quirked an eyebrow up in a way that Church could only describe as cute and attractive.

 

“Something I should have done a long time ago…” Church pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to present the ring to Caboose. “Michael J. Caboose, will you marry me?”

 

Tears were already pouring down Caboose’s face as he blubbered like a baby. “Ch-church, of-of cor-cors-se I'll marry you!” Church put the ring on Caboose’s hand. “Can I kiss you?” Caboose barely managed out between sobs. “I love you so so so much. You're my best friend.”

 

“Kiss me. I love you too, you're also my best friend.” Caboose got to his feet and leaned down to kiss Church, who was also on his feet.

 

:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::

 

The ceremony was held eight months later, in the spring. Church wasn't quite sure why or how, but Donut (who had helped plan the majority of the ceremony) had convinced both Church and Caboose to wear wedding dresses. Both of them liked the dresses and agreed that they'd have to wear dresses more often on a daily basis.

 

Caboose cried through mostly the whole thing, so happy he couldn't even think straight, Church only cried twice. Once during his own vows, and once during Caboose’s. 

  
Six years and Church was finally legally with the man he'd been in love with for what felt like forever. Six fucking years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you'd like, I can make a oneshot for Tucker and Wash getting together in this universe. If you'd like that, please let me know.
> 
> Also, I need oneshot prompts. If you've seen any or have one you's like me to do, let me know please. It doesn't have to be for tucker/wash or church/caboose.


End file.
